


The Sous Chef

by Violet_Quaileggs



Series: The Culinary Dream [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Quaileggs/pseuds/Violet_Quaileggs
Summary: Hannibal and Will discussed their dream of opening a restaurant together. The talk turned into something else.





	The Sous Chef

Hannibal had been giving Will more and more cooking lessons recently. Everytime Will suggested they cook a meal together, the man’s lips would curl into a content little smirk as he was so eagerly prepared to bestow onto Will more knowledge and skills.

Seeing the way the younger man move around the space of kitchen so clumsily yet so beautifully brought joy into his heart. The way his deft fingers curled around the handle of the knife as he sliced into the meat, the way his shoulder moved as he kneaded the dough, the sight of his bottom as he leaned over to check the oven. His lover was positively divine.

“Stop staring at my ass and help me with this.” The admonition snapped him out of his daze and he could do nothing but heed to the man’s words. He assisted Will in carrying the “pork” belly out of the oven and checked on the ganache on the stove.

“It’s cooked through, right?” Will asked with one hand on his hips and the other wiping the sweats from his forehead. “I believe so. Do you not trust my recipes, Will?” Hannibal teased and Will sent him a glare that was part deadly, part seductive, (which in Hannibal’s book meant it was full on seductive).

“Oh… I wouldn’t dare distrust your precious recipes, _my chef._ I am naught but your assistant after all.” He might be playing the innocent little prey by lowering himself to the other man, but he knew the effect it had on Hannibal was primally more dominating than anything else. He _knew_ he had the man wrapped tightly around his fingers. Just a minute twitch of a hand and Hannibal would fall to his knees if Will wanted to.

He planned on doing just that.

Hands reaching out to curl their way around Will’s hips and he pressed the younger man against the kitchen island, his own body slithered elegantly closer until they were chest to chest, groin to groin. He could hear the hitch in Will’s breath as he whispered into his ear. “Not quite, my love. You have been in control this whole time, you are aware of it and you adore it. I would not mind your assistance any bit but I would not call it so. Merely, collaboration, I would say.”

He took the burning red ear into his mouth, grazing the shell with his canines. His husband shivered beside him with a deep sigh, he could feel the bulge between them swelling, he couldn’t tell whose, maybe both of theirs.

“You’re talented in your work, mylimasis. Perhaps one day we could build a place of our own, serving food to others, not just my guests but rather customers. Us working alongside one another, as equals.”

Will was startled if he read correctly as the younger man tensed up in his arm for a moment. He didn’t regret saying what he did, it was truly his dream and even if Will was not approving, he wouldn’t change the fact that he shared his thoughts with his husband.

Will’s hands came up to grip his shoulders, gently pushing. “Are… Are you serious about this?” The man looked worried and for a brief moment from their foreplaying, he seemed genuinely vulnerable. “Of course, love. It would seem beautiful, wouldn’t it?” He wasn’t trying to coax him into it, just simply sharing his thinking.

“I would love that.” His boy replied with a shy smile that made him looked ten years younger and he fell even more deeply in love. Will leaned up to press a kiss to his lips as his hand gripped onto his shirt collar.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” He asked between kisses.

Hannibal trailed his lips down to the column of his lover’s neck as he lapped over the skin, sucking bruises onto it. “I believe it was since our anniversary. When you tried to cook for me and failed dreadfully.” His hands was on their way to unbuckle Will’s belt while the man himself slowly sank to his knees.

Will was flushing deeply, he didn’t know if it was from their activities or from the answer he gave. “Don’t phrase it like that! I was really trying my best. _”_ He opposed and words caught in his throat as Hannibal pulled his member out from his briefs and gave it a few tugs.

Hannibal didn’t waste any moment before he took Will’s cock in his mouth, head bobbing down to the hilt and back up. Will shivered above him, Hannibal’s name with lines of curses got spewed out from his beautiful lips. Hannibal kept working his tongue and his throat to bring his love closer to climax.

“Why… oh _go-..._ why haven’t you said… anything since then?” He managed to keep talking, despite his neck was strained from his effort to not shout out his bliss. Hannibal pulled off sloppily, replacing his lips with his hand as he answered. “I never considered it earnestly until now. It had been a passing thought, a nice image to envisage.”  

He pecked a kiss onto Will’s trembling stomach. “Now, however, I find it to be too appealing of a dream to not become reality.” He continued his work and took Will into his mouth once more. The speed picked up as he drove his husband closer to bliss faster and faster. Will was close, he could tell by the way his stomach clenching and unclenching, his knuckles gripping white on the counter, his cheeks flushing deep red.

“ _Hannibal…_ ” He cried out as he came in spurts down the older man’s throat. When he came down from his high, Hannibal had already tucked him back inside and straightened his clothing. He grabbed the man by the neck and pulled him close to give him a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

“Nothing would make me happier than to make that dream of yours come true, my chef.” Will mumbled into the space between them, nose grazing against the other’s.“I’m glad to hear that.” Hannibal smiled his rare genuine, content smile, the one that was reserved for Will and Will only. They continued kissing, the image of their shared dream was more prominent than ever.

Their peaceful bubble was bursted by the sound of the ganache boiling and sizzling. They should had smelt the burn minutes ago but they were too blissed out to notice. Hannibal quickly turned off the stove and put the pot into the sink to soak it. That would be a bitch to clean.

“Disasters always happen when I’m in the kitchen. You sure you still want to open a restaurant with me?” Will said half jokingly. The other half was truly concerned. If everytime Will utter the word _chef_ would make Hannibal this horny then their restaurant would be burnt to the ground before they could even set it up.

“As long as you don’t overplay your allure, I will try my best to contain myself.” He promised with a playful smirk.

“Well… you’re barely contained now, chef.” Will teased as he stared at the still present bulge Hannibal was having. Will then decided to crowd in on him, hips swaying ever so slightly as he slid his hands over the man’s shoulder.

“How about we take care of this before dinner, huh? It would be very improper to present this at the dinner table, wouldn’t it?” He chuckled into Hannibal’s ears while the man tried his hardest not to show how much his love was affecting him. Will smiled as he took Hannibal by the hand and towed him to the bedroom.

Dinner could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine since I'm not a native speaker and I have no beta.
> 
> Feel free to comment what you think if you want.


End file.
